Episode 2
by KendrickGirlcrush
Summary: Dantana fic: Santana has never been nervous around a girl...EVER. But somehow this girl from the diner manages to reduce the sassy woman to a pile of goo in seconds... Rachel can't help but find it amusing. Dani/Santana


**A/N: These lovely ladies have me so far gone and they haven't even met yet… fangirl life I guess ;) **

**Tell me what you think! :P**

XXX

"Santana, please could you do me a favour and NOT screw this one up?" Rachel was saying to her friend. The girls had both been looking for a job for two weeks and had almost got every one… That is until Santana found a problem with each.

"Really Berry? You're lucky to have me. Some of those places were pretty disgusting." Santana examined herself in the mirror before complaining (again) "and what is with these uniforms? It looks like Lady Hummel barfed up cotten candy… In the 1950s"

Rachel crossed her arms, raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side in that smug and dissatisfied expression that Santana loved oh-so-much. She was about to say something no doubt _highly interesting_ before the latter cut her off with her hand. "I know Rach. We need this."

As the primaddona was about to retort, the door swag open behind her and their new boss, Gunther, grunted for them to follow him. He began explaining their jobs and details attaining to it but Santana wasn't really listening, more like sizing the place up and scoping the room for possible lady lovers. She really hoped Rachel was paying attention otherwise she's screwed.

"…head over to Danielle and she'll explain to you the ups and downs of this place and get you started" Gunther was explaining while gesturing to someone over Santana's shoulder.

"Thank you so much, sir. Is that her?" Rachel asked. Rolling her eyes, Santana followed her gaze, expecting to see a sucking up, snivelling employee of the month type. She almost did a double take. Instead she was met with the sight of a beautiful blonde with full lips and high cheekbones nonchalantly stacking cups. How can someone make such meagre task look so good?

"Santana," Rachel began as Gunther stalked off "please don't piss the one off-"

"Oh my god she's so pretty." Santana spun back to her friend, wide eyed.

"-I… What?" she said, taken aback.

Mentally shaking herself, Santana said "What?"

Her friend laughed her off and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the counter.

The blonde looked up as they approached, walked around the counter to meet them and smiled at the girls. "Hi" she said, "you guys must be the new girls. I'm Dani"

"Yeah, I'm Rachel and this-"

"Santana Lopez. Hey"

"Hi"

Rachel looked from one girl to the next and couldn't help but feel awkward and they stared at each other. She cleared her throat "So… what must we do?"

"Right, um" Dani gathered her thoughts and continued on with the details, fire escapes and the specials etc etc… Santana had zoned out again. Only this time it wasn't for lack of interest, rather for lack of concentration… How could one concentrate when Dani's lips moved like that? How her eyes curl up when she smiles? And especially when that amazing body just _moves_ so fluidly.

"Okay, to start you off small, you guys can head off to that corner and clear the tables." she said smiling at Santana, who grinned back and nodded like a lovestruck teenager. The two stood there for a beat, completely forgetting that they were not alone.

As cute as this is, Rachel thought and rolled her eyes, "Could we have a tray?"

Snapping back to the real world, Dani answered "Oh sure, sorry, here you go" she handed a tray to Santana from under the counter and the other girl, Rachel would swear, almost curtseyed.

"Ok, bye" Santana said breathlessly and with a little wave. Rachel almost giggled at how uncharacteristic her partner was being.

"She is so adorable" Dani said to no one in particular, then she picked up the last of her cups and returned to her place behind the counter with a little smile attached to her lips.

"What was THAT?" Rachel exclaimed when she caught up to Santana.

"What was what? I have no idea what you're talking about." she responded disinterestedly while stacking the plates on an empty table.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe it was the way you were perving over Dani then falling into a pile of goo on the floor when she spoke to you?"

Santana turned to her, wide eyed, "I have no idea! I can feel my heart beating in my throat and my stomach fall out of my ass, I swear."

"Oh how the mighty fall… What happened? Usually you're the first to make a move and woo any girl that comes near you? Even the straight ones."

"I really don't know Berry… Not with this girl"

"Well, I happened to hear her say that she thinks you're adorable, so… You're halfway to wooing her."

"Adorable? Damnit… How is that a good thing? I am a badass." Santana said while returning to her plates.

"Well, you weren't showing it back th- OW!" Rachel gasped as Santana's hand came into-hard!-contact with her arm.

"I'm the badass, you're the weepy teenage girl. And that's the way the world works, okay?"

XXX

Not okay. Because as Dani and Santana got to know each other over the next few days, Santana began to notice more things about the other girl. She loved just how her nose scrunched up when she laughed, how she coyly moves a strand of hair behind her left ear when someone compliments her and the way her name rolls off of her tongue in sheer perfection. Rachel often found the girl gazing in Dani's general direction and knew that she meant a lot to her friend.

"Would you please just offer to take her out already?" Rachel said as they walked into the diner, exactly a week after they first started. When she got no response, she continued "You're so much happier around her, you've worn a different perfume every day for the past week to see which she likes best and I know for a fact that you've been listening to a **_LOT_** more Taylor Swift."

"What?! I would never." Santana said indifferently (ok, so a little T-Swizzle isn't bad when pining for a hot blonde, ok?) "besides, she's probably straight. Most girls are…"

"Well, there is only one way to find out… and don't forget that those headphones you use religiously leak the sound out. As you were." She strode off, as if with purpose, and before she could protest Santana was alone with her thoughts… wiping down tables was surprisingly therapeutic.

She really liked Dani, which was a fact. She had come to learn, over the last week, that they had a lot in common. They both loved to dance, sing (my lord, the voice that permeated from Dani was like an angel on steroids that would blow Christina AND Mariah out of the water.) and the chemistry between them just felt so right…

"Santana, no." she shook herself out of her reverie and continued cleaning the table tops…for a moment before sneaking a glance over to the counter, where Dani was taking an order from a regular. A 20 something guy with a set jaw, floppy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Crap. He was hot. And, more importantly, _flirting with Dani_.

Just behind her was a smirking Rachel who caught Santana's eyes and wiggled her eyebrows toward the blonde suggestively.

Rachel laughed slightly at the roll of the other girl's eyes as she turned away and caught wind of the conversation between Dani and her customer.

"C'mon, D! Just let me take you out once and then I'll leave you alone forever. I promise" the man said confidently.

The blonde sighed, "look Dean, I'm flattered. Really I am, but how many times do I have to tell you that I'm gay? So, no. Not interested."

Rachel's eyes widened and mouth dropped open comically in shock. _What good timing_ she thought to herself and she continued to wipe at counters absent-mindedly while eavesdropping.

"Yeah, but a good date with a good guy might make you change your ways" the boy plead, his words reiterated with a wink.

"Let me phrase this in a way you'll understand." Dani was getting frustrated at the boy's antics, she leaned on the counter and her voice turned stern "I. Am. A. Lesbian. Lesbo. Lezzie. Scissor sister. She who drinks from the furry cup!_ Soy lesbianas!_" she paused. "I really don't know how else to put it, Dean. I'm sorry." she walked off, leaving the boy somewhat speechless and disappointed.

"What are you so happy about?" he shot at a beaming Rachel.

"Absolutely everything!" she sang in response before skipping over to Santana on the other side of the diner. "I bring good news!"

"Unless it involves Mr Grabby Hands over there leaving this god forsaken place and never returning, then I doubt it'll be good news." Santana responded while taking a swig from her water bottle.

"Fine then. Absolutely spectacular news." Rachel leaned in and lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "Your girl Dani? She's a lesbian"

And THAT is how the water from Santana's mouth was sprayed all over the table she had just cleared and wiped. Soon after she felt a reassuring hand on her back and Dani's eyes peered up at her, laced with concern.

"Are you ok there?" she inquired with a smile.

Immediately the taller girl felt her face flush and, once again, was reduced to a blubbering mess. "What? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Cool. I'm good. Just, uh, washing the tables."

Dani nodded and sniggered slightly and she walked away "so cute" she said under her breath.

Turning back to Rachel, Santana said "How do you know?"

"She told this guy at the counter to stop hitting on her"

"Oh please, that's always an excuse girls use to get rid of creeps"

"Oh no no no no no, she was adamant. Trust me she plays for your team"

XXX

"Yay, lunch!" Dani dropped down beside Santana on the bench outside the diner during their 20 minute lunch break.

"Agreed. Best part of this job is the lunch break"

Dani frowned "So you mean it's not because you get to spend copious amounts of time with me every day, 5 days a week?" she put a hand over her heart and sniffed dramatically, "that hurts me."

Santana laughed and knocked her shoulder against Dani's "Well, I guess it does have its other perks as well."

The blonde girl giggled slightly. _There goes the nose scrunch_ Santana thought _and the hair behind her ear_.

"So… are you doing anything after work today?" Santana asked bashfully, looking at the ground.

"Actually I'm teaching a bunch of kids in my building how to play guitar."

"What? Oh my god that's so cute."

"I know you are, but what am I?" Dani said, and soon blushed a dark shade of red while Santana barked out a laugh. "I'm sorry. I've been spending too much time with 10 year olds."

"Ok, I know I'm everything you've ever wanted in a person, but that doesn't mean you have to resort to kindergarten flirting techniques, ok?" Santana replied, glad to have an ounce of her swagger back and enjoying the banter between the two.

"Oh please," Dani turned serious and turned to face Santana. She rested one hand on the other girl's leg and pushed a stray strand of hair behind Santana's ear with the other, she dropped her voice low "You'll see how well I can flirt soon enough." She dragged her fingertips down Santana's jaw slowly and delicately then dropped her gaze to her lips. "I like your perfume."

"Thanks" was all the other girl could get out, albeit breathlessly, she could feel her heart rate pick up with intensity and her palms getting clammy with Dani's touch.

"I'll see you later" the blonde winked at got up from her position on the bench.

"And that is it. That is how Santana Lopez died." Santana said to herself as she sat, shell shocked from the other girl's advances.

XXX

"See you Gunther" the waitrons said as their shift ended and the others began. Many of them dispersed but Rachel, Santana and Dani were still laughing together by the door.

"So where are you headed?" Rachel asked Dani.

"Oh, I'm that way." She pointed outside, just down the street, "I live in Bushwick"

"Oh my gosh, so do we!" Rachel exclaimed. "We'd be happy to walk together, that is if you don't think we'd cramp your hot New York style."

"Oh yeah, like _you guys_ are gonna make me look bad. Just let me get my guitar from the back and I'll meet you guys back here in a bit."

"Ok cool" Rachel turned to Santana, "Now is your chance."

"What?" the other asked, confused.

"Now is the time you have to ask her out. And if I get back to the apartment tonight and you haven't done it – there will be hell to pay."

"But…how?"

"Get a firm grip on the old Santana. The one who wouldn't take no for an answer and certainly would NOT let a girl like Dani get out of reach"

"Ok. I'm gonna do it. I'm going to ask her out." Santana thought for a moment then shook her head. "Nope. I can't do it. I heart's beating fast, my face is flushing and I'm getting that stinky panic sweat under my boobs"

Rachel grabbed her friend by the shoulders and stared at her square in the face. "Santana, it's time for you to grow some ladyballs, grab the bull by the horns and give that girl all the lady lovin' she's ever going to need. Understood?" Santana nodded, amazed at the atypical outburst.

"My god, I've created a monster…" She said.

"Alright, she's coming back. You've got this girl." Rachel patted her back reassuringly then turned to the approaching Dani. "Hey, sorry I just remembered I have a thing I have to attend at NYADA this afternoon… I can't miss it"

"A thing? Really subtle, Berry." Santana whispered, earning her a soft elbow in the stomach before Rachel left them.

"So it looks like it's just you and me then, huh?" Dani smiled and _oh god that smile will be the death of me_ Santana thought.

"Looks like it" she grinned in return. She opened the door and let Dani walk through and then fell into step beside her as they sauntered down the street.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was comfortable. They snuck slight glances at each other and smiled when they each got caught. Every now and then Santana's heart would pick up the pace as Dani's hand gently grazed hers. Eventually the blonde got tired of the lack of contact and wove her arm through the other girl's.

"So, how do you like New York?"

"Well, I haven't been here long… but I really like it here. I like how it's busy and spontaneous, you know?" the taller girl responded.

"Oh yeah, I've been living here my whole life and I never get bored. Have you been to see the sights? The Empire State Building and such?"

"Oh no, not yet."

"Maybe I could take you some time… my cousin works at the Statue of Liberty."

"Yeah," Santana smiled, "I'd like that"

Dani beamed up at her "Great." she said, pulling the pair to a stop in front of a tall beige building, "Well, this is where I get off…. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she added, fiddling with the keys in her hand.

"Uh yeah" Santana answered and, as the singer turned away, called her back "Hey, Dani." She spun around eagerly, urging the brunette to continue. "You know how you said, maybe we could uh… go to the Statue and stuff? Well, maybe we could, I dunno… start somewhere smaller, perhaps dinner? Tomorrow? Like, at this place down the street?"

Dani approached her slowly and asked "Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"

"No. You see? This is what you do. You make me nervous and give me butterflies when usually I am snarky and sarcastic and REALLY badass… Never cute."

"I find that last part hard to believe." Santana gave her a pointed look and then smiled broadly "Well anyway, in answer to your question, yes. I would love to go to dinner with you tomorrow night."

"Really?" Santana let out the breath he never knew she'd been holding in and beamed down at Dani, whose gaze once again fell to the taller girl's lips.

"Really" they smiled at each other for a moment. "but, for now I have 3 ten year olds to attend to, so…" and with that, Dani jumped onto the tips of her toes and pressed a soft peck to Santana's cheek, which lingered for longer than completely necessary , leaving a burning sensation running up to the girl's face. "I'll text you later" she whispered.

To say that she was on top of the world would be a serious disservice to the state of Santana's happiness. She always hated cheesy movie endings, but could not stop herself from skipping down the street.

_This girl is definitely going to be the death of me_ she thought…and honestly? She didn't really mind at all.


End file.
